


A Day In LA

by UT_Girl666



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Elita is a sociopathy detector, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Hasbro, Let the cons and op say fuck, Los Angeles, M/M, Megs and Op are humorous frenemies, Megs is a petty bitch, Memes, Multi, No one likes Skyfire, Op can .+S W E A R+., Other, Tags Are Fun, and social medias, but whatever., megs understands meme culture, skyfire’s off the charts, the TFs have phones, they goin’!, this is prolly super ooc-, to a degree-, yay!, you goddamn cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UT_Girl666/pseuds/UT_Girl666
Summary: Skyfire tried to snag up Starscream for Valentine’s Day, but Megatron has a few other plans, entirely to be petty.Cross posted from Wattpad, if you wanna find it there. Hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Blaster/Soundwave, Chromia/Ironhide, Elita One/Optimus Prime, Father-son Megastar, Hound/Mirage, Jazz/Prowl, Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron & Starscream, Motormaster/Silverbolt (Transformers), Skywarp/Soundwave (Transformers), Skywarp/Soundwave/Blaster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Pre-Trip: One Week Left...

Starscream was chatting with his former friend happily, as Megatron sat on his throne and monitored. 

If it wasn't clear from the expression on the mech's face, how much he hated the situation, he swore Skyfire must've been blind, in disguise. 

Not that it would surprise him. 

Skyfire couldn't take a hint for his life, that none of the DHC were going to let him anywhere remotely near him. 

Let alone how much all five of them hated him, with Starscream being the only exception from the six of the High Command mecha. 

He barely held a growl back, as the shuttle kept pulling these low comments, to slowly, bit by bit, rip the rug out from under the seeker's feet, once again. 

God he hated that stupid shuttle. 

With a roll of his eyes, and sarcastic sigh, he finally pulled himself from his thoughts and focused on the conversation just in time to catch the comment. 

"So, you think you're free the fourteenth?" 

Ah, yes, the fourteenth day, of the second month, out of the year. 

'Valentine's Day' as the humans called it. A day meant for couples, or sets or romantic-relationed parties to spend time together being all mushy, cute, and whatever. What did he care? 

Nonetheless, this triggered an alarm for the warlord. Was this shuttle THAT desperate? Could he really not take a hint? 

Starscream quickly responded. 

"I'm not sure. I'll check, and get back to you as soon as I can." 

Megatron quickly came up with a lie. 

"Actually, no, you're occupied then, Starscream. Basic reports, and general work, plus what you've put off this week. Can't let it pile up, now can we?" 

The seeker turned, and gently shook his head. 

"Well then you'll have to make it up, and probably be going through that day, working on it." 

The seeker nodded, understanding. 

"I can't, can I?"

He turned back to the computer. 

"Sorry, you heard him. Busy, unfortunately. Maybe another time, Skyfire." 

The shuttle seemed to be stern, and upset that Megatron had intervened, but put a fake face on. 

"I get it. Work comes before play." He clearly bit it out though his teeth. "Maybe another time." 

Without even a simple 'goodbye' from the shuttle, the pair watched as he left camera view of Teletraan One. Thus, leaving simply Optimus Prime, sitting on a couple boxes, watching him exit the room, with a raised brow. 

After a moment Starscream bid his farewells, and left to go get lunch with his trinemates, Soundwave, and Knockout. 

It was silent between the two leaders, as Optimus stared in the direction the shuttle had left. 

"God, Elita was right. He is a sociopath. Worse than you, Megatron." 

"No shit, Prime." 

The Autobot leader turned his head to the camera. 

"That was some top school bullshit, right there." 

"Who's to say I lied?" 

"Who's to say you told the truth." 

"Touché." 

They stared in silence back and forth for a moment, before the Prime burst out with laughter. 

"My god, you are such a petty bitch."

"Tsk, tsk, I amn't but included to such a remark." 

Optimus laughed. 

"I know you're gonna do something, so if I don't get petty snaps from you on Snapchat in DMs, I will be both incredibly disappointed, and pissed as hell." 

"We'll see. I'm going to doing something but it depends upon approval." 

"This can go two ways." 

"What the fuck is wrong with you. He's sixteen, and I'm thirty." 

"Thank god." 

"Does everyone see our relationship to like that, on your faction?" 

"No, but to - unfortunately - make up for it, Alpha Trion said something about it once, how he pictured you two would be 'together'." 

"What the actual fuck is wrong with people. Isn't he your mentor? Can't he tell when someone is or isn't a certain age?" 

"I thought so, but that's what we get for thought-ing." 

"My god. How vilely putrid." 

Optimus gave a sigh. 

"Well, you do your thing, and on the matter of Valentine's Day, it'd be wise for you all not to attack us. Just saying, because you'll be really, really disappointed." 

"Everyone but you is single." 

"OH MY GOD- MEGATRON-" 

The pair laughed. 

"God, if only that were true. Maybe then they'd actually have a reason, to not understand why these holidays are so important for me to go see Elita..." 

"How hypocritical. Especially of the bodyguard. He's in the same boat, no?" 

"Yeah, except Ironhide and Chromia, have been dating, longer than me and Elita, have even known each other!" 

Throwing his hands up in the air, with a laugh, they both got it. 

"You have no idea how much me and Elita internally scream 'just get fucking married already, goddamnit!'. It's so aggravating." 

"I can imagine. It's aggravating to see that Starscream is hopelessly pining the red lambo, yet never has the courage to just talk to him." 

"Ah, makes sense." 

"Well, nonetheless, we should probably finish up here, no?"

"Yeah, pro'lly should." 

"Farewell for now, Prime." 

"See you later, Megatron." 

They call ended, and the silver mech sat on his throne a little longer. 

Optimus had given him a great idea, to be petty, and do something, just as a pair. No one else included in their day. 

But, what would be petty enough to show off to the stupid shuttle, that he was the one doing it with Starscream, instead of damned Skyfire...

He'd just have to figure it out himself, now wouldn't he? 

Getting up, he set out to get himself lunch, and investigate for himself, what would be a good idea. 

One thing was for sure; Megatron's petty side was going to truly show, and that shuttle wouldn't have a chance in hell.


	2. Pre-Trip: Four Days Left...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megs goes to get Skywarp’s approval for his plan.

Megatron had made a plan for what he was going to do. 

He'd overheard Starscream say something about LA, when he was in the rec room, watching his High Command, and listening to the conversation. 

More specifically he heard the seeker state a line, which was a wealth of information to the leader. 

"...It'd be nice to go to LA at some point. Especially to Little Tokyo..."

So the warlord looked it up. The city was easily accessible by train, from California. In holoform, nothing would seem suspicious. So that's what he planned; a day in Los Angles, just the two of them. 

He ran it through his head one last time, as he walked down the halls of the Nemesis. 

With it in place, now he just needed to run it by Skywarp; Decepticon SIC, the Elite Trine's Leader, and Starscream's eldest Trinemate. 

That's who's approval he needed, in order to go through with this plan. Not to mention, if he did approve, he could be helpful.

Currently Skywarp was in his own office probably working, or meeting with someone on the faction. 

The leader reached the door of Skywarp's office, and put the code into the keypad beside it. The door opened, and music flooded out. 

Ah yes, he'd forgotten that the Nemesis had soundproof walls, and that the seekers, and Knockout - similarly to Soundwave - enjoyed music. 

Stepping inside, he noted he'd heard this song before. If he remembered the song correctly, it was called 'Spider Girl' by an artist by the name of 'Shadrow'. 

Megatron stood in front of the door, waiting to be noticed by his SIC. Though, the seeker in question seemed more focused upon his work. 

The warlord began to tap his foot to the beat, hoping that would catch Skywarp's notice. It unfortunately did not. 

After a moment, he knocked his hand against the door, just loud enough to overpower the music. The seeker raised his head, to look to the warlord. 

"Oh, my bad. Sorry about that, Megs. Lemme turn off my music real quick." 

Quickly the the music came to a sudden halt, and the seeker moved his work, papers, datapads, and the stylus in front of him off to the side. He turned his attention back the warlord, and sat in a more relaxed position than before. 

"Yes? Somethin' ya' need?" 

The leader cleared his throat, then spoke up. 

"Yes, actually." 

"Hit me."

"You're sure about that?" 

"Not literally. You know that." 

The joking tone automatically expressed the humor that the seeker'd found. 

"Nonetheless. I raise an idea, and request your approval." 

"And why would you need my approval?" 

"It has to do with Starscream." 

"Oh. Well then, hit me. Give me what it is, and I'll judge from there." 

The seeker carefully moved a data pad in front of himself, and took hold of his stylus again. 

The leader began, and Skywarp started writing. 

"I want to be overly petty towards the shuttle."

"How so?" 

"Take him to Los Angles for a day." 

Skywarp turned his head up, as his red eyes focused on the leader with a surprised smile and cocked eyebrow. 

"Whoo! That's interesting. LA of all places. Damn." 

"He said something about it, and wanting to go there."

"'Don't care'? Pfft, please. You big softie."

"Shut it, Skywarp." 

"Nonetheless; to be petty to the shuttle, you want to take Starscream out for a day in LA." 

"Yes." 

"Nothing past legal limited feelings, no?" 

"Why is this everyone's problem with my closeness to him?" 

"Just makin' sure. Pedos could be anyone anywhere, anytime. Have to be sure nothing like that's gonna go down." 

"Fair enough." 

"No misplaced feelings." 

"No, he's sixteen. That's fourteen years younger than me. Eugh... who fuck would want that sort of an age gap, it's disgusting." 

"A pedo. But, from how much you've said it, and how your behavior always suggests you have no misplaced feelings, I'll trust you, just gonna keep a gps tracker on you, to be extra certain and careful." 

"Understandable." 

The pair were quiet, as the seeker's wings twitched, while he wrote, and then made a second page on the datapad. 

"Alright. How long?" 

"Eh, seven to nine."

"Seven AM to nine PM? Might work with enough Starbucks." 

"What do you mean?" 

"That's about fourteen hours, two extra than he normally stays awake through the day. Plus what it takes to get to the train, and from there the actual city. He's gonna need quite a bit of coffee." 

"Ah. Makes sense." 

"For the train ride, get snacks in advance, like, the day or night before. It'll be easier. Trust me." 

"Such as." 

Megatron waved his hand in a circular motion, with a cocked brow. 

"Things him and you'll actually fucking eat." 

"That didn't fucking help, you dumbass." 

"Damn straight I a- oh wait- no I'm not, I'm a polyamorous homosexual seeker-" 

"Yes, you are, you goddamn idiot." 

Skywarp burst into laughter, practically doubling over. Once he recovered, he returned to a more dignified position, and continued. 

"What I meant is chips, dips for said chips, sweets, drinks - non-alcoholic, mind you - , pastries, things like that, y'know." 

The gunformer gave a low hum, with a nod. 

"Best recommendation, as soon as you're in the city, go to Starbucks. It'll make it a whole easier, trust me." 

Now there was tilt of his helm, with a cocked brow. 

"It's a café chain. Does coffee, pastries, sweets, etc., etc.." 

"Ah." 

"Yeah, so, there you go. My best tips. Message us when you two are back at the station, that night. I'll teleport you two back here." 

The leader gave a nod. 

"I appreciate it." 

"You're welcome." 

As the leader was about the leave, the SIC spoke up.

"Beforehand; when are you planning to do this?" 

Turning, the warlord responded. 

"The fourteenth." 

Skywarp's entire expression turned stern and apprehensive; cocked brow, smile significantly dropped, and face darkened. 

"It's just to be petty. That's when the shuttle wanted to spend time with him, thus, I'm taking the day up, so he doesn't get a chance."

The seeker's face somewhat returned to his prior expression, but still a little apprehensive. 

"Ah. I certainly hope so."

It was silent. 

"You know the consequences of-"

"Me attempting anything? Yes, of course I do. I'm not stupid, nor do I have any feeling for him past being his superior, or father figure. That's as far as it goes." 

"I trust that. It's just so... out of place, and uncharacteristic, it's a little concerning to naked eye, and outside perspective." 

"I can tell." 

"It'd better stay that way, if any change, at best a sugar daddy, without the romantic and sexual parts." 

"What the fuck did you just imply I am." 

"I said IF there's any change. Not directly calling you such." 

"If you so insist." 

"I do. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's noon, so I'm gonna go get lunch now, perhaps you should do the same."

The seeker got up, and with a nod, he walked around the warlord, as he spoke. 

"So, I have approval to follow through with this." 

Skywarp gave a sigh. 

"Yes, but watch yourself. I catch you trying something with him, I'll have your head. We're clear, no?" 

"Yes, Skywarp. You're crystal clear. I don't mind having a GPS tracker on us, nothing to hide." 

"Ah, I'm glad you understand, and volunteer yourself for that. Extra reassurance." 

"No problem. Now I'll let you go." 

The silver gunformer watched as the seeker gave a nod, and left. Then he followed to leave, except he headed back to the bridge, to continue planning.


	3. Pre-Trip: One Day Left...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeker Bab and Mega Stab go to the store for snacks, and may or may not encounter a Karen and her hell spawn.

Starscream had set out with Megatron in holoform, to simply go for a small shopping spree for snacks. He didn't know why, but hey, who was he to complain. 

As the pair walked through the store, the warlord was far more lenient than normal, not telling him to keep on task, or to put things back, as often as normal. 

As they strolled through, Starscream tried to keep himself on track. 

"Starscream, that's perishable. We're looking for NON-perishable things." 

The seeker put what he was holding back, and was quickly dragged to the more reasonable section of snacks, and drinks. 

"This is the majority of what we're looking for. Understand?" 

"Oh. Okay!" 

The playful chirup as he happily went through without purpose, called the warlord from his focus, and to carefully follow.

Starscream had put multiple different things in the basket, when five minutes had passed. The little giggles, after each glance back to the gunformer for approval, were adorable, Megs had to admit. 

By the time they'd gotten through, the basket was overflowing. So he found a spot to quietly go through the items. 

"You really need ALL of this?" 

"No, but..." 

"Well then, go through them. What're you most likely going to eat last, or not until later date?" 

Starscream carefully went through the basket and picked everything out to look at them. He quickly picked things out, and set them aside from the rest. 

"I know these I won't get to for like, a week." 

"Grand." 

Starscream picked them up, and walked to put them back, as the warlord put the rest back in the basket, and followed. 

They quickly finished up, and headed to the front of the store, to the self-checkout. The pair were quiet, as they waited, and started on checking the items out. 

After a moment the leader felt a set of eyes on them, not like normal. Almost intentionally staring. Turning he saw the source; - what he presumed was - a teenage male, staring at the Air Commander. In a way... checking him out. 

"What the fuck- Jesus Christ-" 

"Hu? Megatron?" 

The seeker was quiet, as his wings and tail lowered a bit, as he looked back to him. 

The warlord kept firm on his glare, pointing the teen's attention back to their task. 

"Nothing. Focus, Starscream. We don't have all day, you know." 

"Oh, yeah, right! Sorry." 

"... It's fine." 

The glaring never dropped, as the teen finally noticed how he'd caught the warlord's attention. A scowl crossed his face, as he turned to what the leader presumed was his mother. 

A few words were exchanged, before the female turned to look in Megatron and Starscream's direction. After a second she approached, clearly barely making it to the silver gunformer's shoulder. 

"Excuse me, sir." 

"Yes?" 

"Why are you glaring at my son?" 

The tone was expectant, and her attitude was irritated. 

"Megatron? What's goi-" 

"It's nothing Starscream. Focus."

The seeker turned, as his adoge gave a little bounce. His ruby red eyes looked at the situation, before his wings and tail lowered slightly, due to intimidation.

Finally the warlord responded to the woman, though he was quickly cut off by the seeker. 

"Why don't you ask him, or is he just going to lie, to cover his sorry perver-" 

"Megs! We're in a store!" 

"And? Not like it's a church, and even if that were the case, why would I be in it." 

"... you have a point." 

"You're surprised? This is fucking Wal-Mart, Starscream, not a Mormon temple." 

"..." 

The seeker stayed silent, knowing the warlord was very correct. 

"Nonetheless;" 

The leader turned back to the woman. 

"Why don't you ask your son, why he was eying my own." 

"He could simply have bee-" 

"Perversely." 

The woman was quiet for a second. 

"Do you have proof of it?" 

"I'm sure cameras could tell." 

It was quiet for a moment. 

"Well, unless we were to go a manager, there's no proof." 

"That is true, unfortun-" 

The leader was cut by the sudden tug on his cape, and grip of a pair of all familiar arms wrapped around his own left arm.

"Starscream? What's the matter?" 

"..." 

The seeker looked ready to cry, as he stared off across the space. The leader shifted his attention to where the seeker was looking, to find himself looking toward the teen boy, action quickly repeated by the woman.

The boy made lewd gestures towards Starscream. Not even a second'd passed, before Star'd shut his eyes tightly, and gripping on the Megatron's arm tighter. 

A low growl escaped the mech, before the human cut him to the point. 

"Hunter!"

The female snapped at the boy. 

"I've told you to stop harassing girls! Now go out to the car!" 

"Bu-" 

"Now!" 

The boy sulked, and glared with a scowl as he walked away. The woman watched carefully as he did so. 

"I'm so sorry. I've told him and tried to reinforce that he needs to stop doing that, but he just won't listen, and especially not with his father enabling it so much." 

Before the warlord could speak up, the little seeker beat him to it. 

"It's okay... it's just new, and scary to be harassed like that..."

The dialogue continued. 

"I understand. It really does suck. I swear, my in-laws don't pay me enough to deal with that boy." 

Starscream laughed. 

"I'll be right back, give me a second." 

The woman walked back over to where her things were, and pulled a three stick like packs of candy out of the bag. She then came back over, and handed them to Starscream. 

"You can have them, you sweetie, deserve it, after having to deal with that. It's on me to pay." 

"O-oh, thank you." 

The woman simply gave a smile, and winked.

"I work here at the check stands, name is Karen. If you ever come across him in the store again, I'll deal with it." 

She then turned and walked back to her things with a wave. Megatron and Starscream were quiet for a moment, before Starscream spoke up. 

"I like her. She's a nice lady." 

"She is, isn't she."

They turned back to their things and finished their transaction. Starscream turned back, and waved. 

"Bye, miss Karen!" 

The woman turned, then a smile crossed her face, as she waved back, with a nod. The warlord and seeker then left the store with Starscream in a happy mood, as they walked back to their rendezvous with Skywarp. 

As soon as they were back to base, Starscream ran off to babble about it to his elder trinemate. The warlord stayed back, and gave a sigh. What a long day. At least their trip to LA was tomorrow.


	4. Trip Day: Waking up, and Le Train Station™️.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Le train station they go! And Skywarp has some thoughting as he goes back to bed too.

The warlord walked through the darkness as the lights of the nemesis flashed on behind him as he passed them. 

He walked into the Elite Trine's quarters, and to Starscream's room, taking note that Skywarp was already awake, playing on his phone, as he sat on the couch. 

Upon entering the small seeker's room, he made his way to the bedside, and stood over the small seeker. 

"Starscream, wake up." 

Starscream groaned, and shifted, but didn't actually wake up. In response the warlord turned to the seeker's desk, and turned on the lamp. 

"Starscream. Get up." 

"Noooooo... five more minuteessss..." 

"No, Starscream. We don't have all day. Let's go." 

"What time even is it?" 

"About four AM." 

"Too early." 

"If you keep it up, we'll be falling behind."

"Four AM is sleepy time." 

"You can sleep on the train." 

"Nuh-uh." 

The seeker rolled over, back turned to the warlord. Heaving a heavy sigh, the warlord pulled the galaxy designed blanket off of him, and onto the floor. 

"Gimme my blanket back!" 

"Wake up, and get ready. Whether you're ready or not, we're leaving in ten minutes." 

The warlord left the room, faintly catching a sigh. After about five minutes, the seeker came out of his room, clearly still drowsy from just waking up. 

The pair went into their holoforms. Starscream's jet black hair was a little messier than normal, and his wings and tail were drooped a bit. Megatron however was as orderly as normal, silver toned hair neat, cape perfectly draped around him, from the fluff at the shoulders.

Skywarp yawned before approaching, in his own holoform. Ebony hair, with a large patch of purple to the left, among the front of it, wings and tail still sternly in place.

The purple seeker took a gentle hold on a few of Starscream's locks of hair, and firm grip on Megatron's cape. Without much hesitation, there was purple flash, alongside a 'vop!' sort of sound. 

The flash and sound occurred a second time, just this time, at the train station. Skywarp let go of them, placing a small metal accessory on each of them. 

"Have fun you two. Let me know when you're back here, 'kay? 'Kay." 

In a third flash, Skywarp had disappeared, leaving them to their own demises. 

The warlord took Starscream's hand, and walked to the ticket printer, pulling the seeker along with him. Meanwhile the little seeker simply followed, and walked, as he weakly, and drowsily dragged his backpack - which was full of everything he'd need - across the ground.

As the leader finished, Starscream sat on the ground, already fallen asleep again. 

"Starscream, wake up." 

Starscream gave a small groan, but it didn't actually mean he was awake, and listening. 

With an exasperated sigh, the older male pulled the teen up by his scruff. The seeker jolted awake by the sudden tug. 

"Come along, Starscream." 

The younger followed, as he was tugged by the hand, while the silver mech dragged him along. 

They stood on the waiting platform, carefully. After less than five minutes, the train arrived and the two boarded, heading to the top section of seats. 

The pair sat, and Starscream set his bag next to himself, before semi-carefully face planting his head to the table, as to try and sleep. 

The warlord watched, semi concerned, not knowing whether or not the seeker would end up with a concussion from it or not. After a second he shook his head. Who was he kidding. Starscream'd be just fine. 

This was going to be a long journey, and Megatron knew it. So he pulled his phone out, to make good on what the other leader had said.

"I know you're gonna do something, so if I don't get petty snaps from you on Snapchat in DMs, I will be both incredibly disappointed, and pissed as hell."

And he did just that. The caption read "on the train with Starscream. yay, i guess. 'lol'." He posted it, sent it to Prime through direct messages, and then did something else on his phone, for his own amusement. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 💜 *~*~*~*~*~*~

Skywarp walked back to his room, tired. It really was, far, far, too early for this. But, he knew Megatron was determined to be petty, one way or another. 

It was almost comical how much he hated Skyfire. And it was NOT because of the last minute betrayal, or heel turn. 

In fact, it was because of how Skyfire treated Starscream, and how his level of sociopathy was sheerly evil. Even to Megatron, and the leader was one himself. 

Megatron valued Starscream enough to hate Skyfire back then, and began to hate him more, after Skywarp told him the truth of their relationship, and almost everything he knew happened. 

God, it was nearly terrifying or comical how angry Megs, Sound, and Knockout were that evening. 

As the seeker reached his and his trinemates shared hab-suite, he recalled so clearly, all the events with Skyfire, and the unquellable amount of distraught 'Scream had the day Skyfire was lost in the Arctic. 

As it all ran through his head, an angered scowl crossed his face. After a moment he laid his thoughts to rest, and opened his room's door. Without anything further, he went back to bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is mainly focusing on the ships! Each will have a little section, and Oplita share a double date w/their friends. uwu just letting you know ahead of time!


	5. Trip Day: With Everyone Else...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ships spend some time together on Valentine’s Day.

7:38 AM

The Nemesis was still buzzing as usual, except the one thing different. 

Megatron and Starscream weren't there.

Of course, no one'd seemed to've notice, let alone care. 

Skywarp made his rounds as normal, casually greeting Soundwave, Thundercracker, and Knockout at breakfast.

"You're up really early Sky." 

"Yep. We got shit to do, no slacking today." 

The other three were all confused, because generally Skywarp slept in till at least eight thirty, and arrived on the bridge at eight forty-five. 

"Where's Screamer?"

"Mhm, that's a good question." 

"Let's not forget Megs; we haven't seen either all morning." 

"Yes. I would expect that. They left at three or four in the morning. They'll be back tomorrow." 

A small chorus of "oh"s chimed from the three. Then Soundwave spoke up. 

"So, who's in charge. 'Cause you and I... off the Nemesis..." 

"Ah, thank you for reminding me." 

Skywarp stood up and walked to the middle of the rec room from their booth. He lightly tapped a spoon against a glass, calling attention to himself. 

Most were rather displeased, before he firmly made a loud stamp on the floor with his foot. 

"Enough, enough." 

This time, everyone shut up, paying close attention to him. 

"I'm sure many of you haven't quite noticed yet, so to make it simple, I'll say it; Our ever glorious leader, Megatron, and our beloved Air Commander, Starscream, are not here." 

A small echoing of gasps, sounds of surprise. 

"They'll be back tomorrow. And as I'm sure you all understand; normally, me and Soundwave, would take over, as usual, and expected of the Second and Third in Commands to do." 

Many hums, and a few groans. 

"However. To you all's relief, that will not be the case today, as we also, will be off ship, on our own business." 

A few sounds of surprise, a few whoops, and sighs of relief. 

"Feel free to do almost whatever you want. Pranks, tricks, whatever; as long as you clean it up, you won't get an infraction." 

A few gazes set on Knockout. 

"That does NOT count for Knockout in the slightest. If you're that desperate for sex, go fuck each other. Knockout is out of the question entirely. 

Speaking of which; Thundercracker and Knockout will be monitoring, whether it be through cams, or directly here, and they are only a comm. away. 

On cameras; there's little to no place on the Nemesis to fucking hide. This is not the joke ass security of the goddamned Ark. Keep that in mind." 

The seeker finished. The few perverted fuckfaces who tried on Knockout, deflated. Everyone seemed to be a lot more at ease, prank plans were already being made. It was no surprise to anyone; today was anyone's game, practically a turf war. 

"Any questions?" 

"Prank limitations?" 

"Anything that doesn't send a person to Knockout should be fine. As in to say, nothing that could even slightly seriously and/or majorly harm a person. The Command Hall, Quarters, both Med-Bays, and the bridge are all off limits for such activities in general, especially if it's messy."

A couple hums, and some groans were heard, but no real complaints. 

"Thank you. Continue." 

Skywarp turned, and headed back to the booth where he'd sat before, and slid right in. 

"Well, that's dealt with." 

All three were rather surprised at the SIC's leniency. Especially Thundercracker. 

"I'd never known you to be so lenient like this, Sky." 

"I'm generally not, am I?" 

"Skywarp."

Knockout spoke up. 

"M?"

"I'm also going to be off Nemesis. To race, and just drive around." 

"M'kay. That's fine, frankly I don't really care what y'all do. All safe, sound, consensual should that be your choice, you're good." 

"Thank you." 

"No problem. Now, If you'll excuse us." 

All four slid out of the booth, and Skywarp carefully tugged Soundwave off, leaving Knockout and Thundercracker to their own demises. 

"Welp, you drive. I'll fly. See ya, Knock." 

"See you, TC." 

From there, the pair parted.

~*~*~*~*~*~* ❤️ *~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Prowl picked up a datapad that Optimus had left for them - though frankly, he and most others felt it should've been Optimus there, not just a datapad - , and clicked it on. 

The text read "Rules and Instructions for Today."

"Great." 

Jazz groaned. 

"Why does Prime do this? Hasn't he gotten over the need of his to do somethin' special for Elita-One each meanin'ful holiday?"

"Apparently not, Jazz." 

Prowl's door wings fluttered with irritation as he spoke. Jazz came up beside him, gently rubbing them, to calm his partner. 

"We can confront him 'bout it another time, let's focus on announcin' this to the others." 

Prowl gave a heavy sigh, and nodded, clicking the datapad off.

After a couple minutes the rec room was filled with the others. 

"Alright, since you guys are wondering, Optimus left us a datapad of stuff. I'm just gonna read it off." 

"How prime! Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose!" 

Quite a couple laughed at Wheeljack's play on words. 

Meanwhile, Prowl clicked it on again, and passed the first page, only to scowl at the text. He spoke after the laughter and talking stopped. 

"Hello. If you're reading this; Congratulations. You've actually done something right on this holiday, for the first time since I've been Prime/leader." 

Prowl stopped, already seething, with Jazz beside similarly upset, calming his mate. 

"What this datapad is, is to tell you that, believe it or fu... and he swore." 

Prowl stopped. Jazz interjected with a suggestion. 

"Just censor it when he does." 

"Okay then. 

Believe it or fragging not, I DON'T want to be witch hunted for trying to spend this g- damn, holiday with my wife, like a normal person. So leave me the hell alone. All those problems, are you all's. Not mine. Besides, my comm. line is cut for today." 

"Grand. He's cuttin' us off for a day." 

"We noticed, Ironhide." 

Ratchet then looked to Prowl again.

"Perhaps, reading this the first time, would've given you insight, on how truly petty I am, right from the start, but of course, the datapad's not possibly important, and so, here we are. 

Nonetheless. Witch hunting, is not allowed, or permitted, in fact, it will get you infractions. Because, you know, some of us are just trying to enjoy the holiday, instead of tolerating this poor treatment. I.e.; Myself, Silverbolt, Blaster, etc.. 

So leave us alone, thanks." 

"Greaaat." 

"Would you shut up, Ironhide?!" 

"Some of us would like to hear what Optimus left for us." 

There was a small glaring match between Wheeljack and Ironhide, before Prowl cleared his throat and continued. 

"The cams in base will be recording, sending live feedback straight to Roller, and at a later date I'll review it, should I have to. 

I don't care what goes on. As long it's not public s- wooaah now. Whoo... I was... not expecting that..." 

Prowl cut himself short so abruptly Wheeljack and Ratchet laughed, before teasing.

"What, can't say 'sex', Prowl?" 

"Or do you consider it a swear." 

Prowl remained silent, and went back to reading. 

"Public interface, an overly messy prank, murder itself, arson, something that could damage Roller, or otherwise; I don't really care. Now have fun, doing whatever you all do." 

Prowl went quiet, and looked up, clicking the pad off.

"That's it. That's all Optimus said in here." 

Quite a couple were ticked off, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and the twins were not among them. So turning his head to the couple, Sunstreaker spoke up. 

"So, does this mean as long it's safe we can prank, trick, and shit?"

Ratchet sighed, and Wheeljack cocked a concerned brow, before they looked at each other. 

"I don't see why not. Prowl and Jazz will be too busy among themselves to notice, and same goes for Ironhide. Frankly, similar to Optimus, we don't exactly care, so, go ahead." 

Wheeljack spoke quickly, before burying his face into Ratchet's hands. As the lambos and the pair left, most were still left. Many followed to disperse for the time being. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+ 🚓 +~+~+~+~+~+~ 

Prowl sat in his office, doing basic work with Jazz. Though Jazz was mainly listening, and looking over the Praxian's shoulder. 

"You 'kay, Prowler? Ya seem stressed." 

"I'm fine."

Prowl's harsh tone only assisted how tired and stressed he was. 

"Legal paperwork ain't fun, huh?" 

Jazz began to rub his mate's door wings and back carefully, attempting to relax him, as Prowl angrily muttered to himself. 

"I know Prowl, I know. It's alright." 

The Praxian calmed eventually, pushing the pad and stylus aside, before standing, and attempting to leave the room. However Jazz caught his wrist and pulled him back. 

"What the hell, Jazz?! Can't you see I'm-"

Prowl was silenced by Jazz gently pulling him into a lip lock. Small hums of contentment came from him, while Prowl slowly began to melt into it. 

It eventually turned into a make out session between them, their glossas dancing with each other, with Prowl staying content with it as it was, while Jazz's mood was playful, and spicing it up a bit. 

"Is... is this a bad time?"

The pair broke, and turned to the door in surprise and shock. Upon seeing it was Bluestreak - Prowl's younger brother - Jazz playfully grinned, wiping the line of saliva off with his hand.

"Not at all, Bluestreak, need 'im for somethin'?" 

The smaller praxian stared a little longer, and gazed at Prowl, before turning. 

"...I'll just go, and leave you to your fun with your boyfriend Prowl..." 

"No, Blue, wait-"

Before Prowl could finish, Bluestreak was out the door, and speed walking his way down the hall. 

Prowl smacked Jazz across the face. 

"Thanks Jazz. Just what I need." 

"Got you relaxed, though. Besides, you can go an' get a cube, then talk with him. You need it." 

Prowl's eyes squinted, as he harshly sighed, still somewhat glaring at his mate.

"Fine... you go get him, and I'll get us a cube each." 

"See? 'N't so bad. I'll meet 'ya back here, a'right?" 

"Alright."

With a quick peck from Jazz, the pair parted, to go forward with their respective objectives.

~+~+~+~+~+~+ 💎 +~+~+~+~+~+~

Ironhide and Chromia texted back and forth, happy, seeing as they didn't talk very much since coming to Earth. It'd been ridiculous how long they'd spent without contact. 

Ironhide was content, as he worked while waiting for responses from Chromia. They simply talked, occasionally flirted. Nothing too interesting. 

But that was generally what they did in terms of romanticism. Their banter remained, never really fading, both very content with talking.

~+~+~+~+~+~+ 🔧 +~+~+~+~+~+~

Ratchet and Wheeljack sat in the Med-Bay, calmly watching the lambos discuss their most obscene, and elaborate prank yet. As they listened, they both found it quite funny, seeing as they'd be cooped up inside all day.

Wheeljack was curled up on Ratchet's lap, clinging to him, as they sat on Ratchet's seat. The pair were calm, relaxed even. 

With a low purr, the inventor nestled himself a little closer, if that was even possible. The medic gave a low hum, not minding. The pair continued to watch the twins, happiness and pride taking over their fields. 

"Remember when Sideswipe was real quiet? Not saying so much as a single breath, of a syllable." 

"Ah, yes, when they were more manageable, little five year olds. Not trying to cause mischief, and give us aneurisms, at every turn." 

Wheeljack laughed. The twins turned to the couple. 

"Hey!" 

"We are NOT like that!" 

"Then why is it, that you two keep trying to give us a heart attack, every other five minutes of battle, and only cause mischief around base?" 

Wheeljack laughed harder, knowing that Ratchet was right.

"We don't ONLY cause trouble!"

"Yeah! We're helpful to you guys!" 

"Alas, but you are. Nonetheless. You two need to cut it out. Scares us shitless." 

Wheeljack nodded in agreement. Sideswipe huffed, turning himself away, crossing his arms across his chest, while Sunstreaker similarly crossed his arms, and tapped his foot, holding a hard glare.

Wheeljack chuckled, before Ratchet pecked him on the head. A small purr came from the inventor, making the medic smile a bit. 

The twins went back to their planning, leaving their adoptive parents to focus on themselves and the lambos. 

"Wanna make a glitter bomb and leave it for Prowl?" 

"Maybe one for Ironhide and the Minis too."

"Hooray! Think we could get the twins in on it, when they're done with their thing?" 

"Sure, 'Jack."

The inventor beamed, radiating joy, as the medic smiled lovingly at him.

~+~+~+~+~+~+ 🍀 +~+~+~+~+~+~

Mirage was quiet, as he laid on his side in bed, fast asleep. Hound was the one who woke early, Mirage did not. 

However, today Hound also decided to sleep in, and spend some early morning time to spoon-cuddle with Mirage. 

They were quiet, not bothering anyone, nor bothered by anything. All was well between them. 

For a few minutes, that is. As all good things did come to an end, at some point or another. The pair were startled awake by a much smaller presence jumping up onto their bed. 

"Ri! Sa!" 

The screaming didn't want exactly help the situation, making Mirage growl a little. Hound looked to find their daughter, Moonglow, to have be there. 

"Up! Up!"

"Still an early riser." 

Garbled up mumbling came from Mirage, as he tried to settle back to sleep. 

Hound simply pulled the sparkling into their cuddling, with her being somewhat cradled by Mirage. 

"Sa?" 

"Shhh. Just go back to sleep, Moon." 

Hound quickly fell back asleep, similarly to Mirage. After a moment Moonglow also began to fall asleep, lightly gripping onto the blue mech. Not long later, she too, was fast asleep, clinging to Mirage.

~+~+~+~+~+~+ 🎶 +~+~+~+~+~+~

Skywarp and Soundwave sat quietly in the park, waiting on their third partner.Not many actually knew it, but the pair were polyamorous.

Skywarp wasn't exactly fond of the subject of polyamory, but he didn't mind it quite as much with Soundwave and Blaster. 

"So, you think we could fit in a make out session while we wait?" 

"Skywarp." 

"Oh, c'mon. Why not?" 

Soundwave laughed, and cocked a brow at the other. 

"You're that impatient?" 

"It's been ten minutes, Sound." 

"Jesus Christ..." 

Skywarp laughed, as the other shook his head.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." 

The pair recognized the voice, and turned to see Blaster. 

"There you are. What held you up?" 

"Comm. line issues I guess. Not exactly sure, to be honest." 

"Ah. Makes sense." 

Blaster sat with them, beginning to make conversation, as Skywarp nuzzled into Soundwave. 

The three happily talked as they drank their morning coffee, and spent time making playful, occasionally flirtatious banter, joking around, just generally having a good time, being comfortable with each other. 

After a good while they got up to go do something else, cleaning up after themselves at the same time. They headed to a comic store, to look around and go from there.

~+~+~+~+~+~+ ✈️ +~+~+~+~+~+~

The Aerialbots were especially ticked off, considering that Silverbolt hadn't been seen all day, telling the other four he most likely left before day break. 

And now they couldn't go after him, to try and stop his 'abusive-romance-obsession-madness' as they called it. Though, honestly; that was probably the farthest thing from the truth, about his relationship. 

Frankly, Optimus, Silverbolt, Mirage, Hound, Wheeljack and Ratchet all thought it was one, they couldn't handle him doing things for himself, and two, that he actually had a relationship, and better; a decently stable one. 

However, Silverbolt, as they correctly assumed, was long off base, and had been happily spending the day with Motormaster, in holoform around Nevada, just because. 

As they looked through a music shop, suddenly Motormaster spoke up. 

"Y'know, I want to see about jazz music." 

"Hm? Why? What's suddenly you got you into music, let alone jazz genre." 

"I've heard rumor that scientists tried it, and I want to see if it's true." 

"Scientists tried what?" 

"Found out what music rats like. Apparently when they're high off LSD they prefer smooth jazz." 

Silverbolt was silent as he stared at the other, blue eyes wide in shock, with cocked eyebrows. 

"...what... the fuck...? Actually, you know what. I'm not even going to ask further, because I regret asking at all." 

The aerial finished, while turning to continue looking through the discs. It was quiet between them for a moment, as the smaller focused on what he was doing. After a second Silverbolt felt a presence standing directly behind him. 

Just as he was going to turn, a clawed finger gently drew across his right wing's exposed feathers, making him jump slightly, as he turned his head to look. 

He looked to find Motormaster slowly going down his wings, with his gloved and clawed fingers. Going back to his task, Silverbolt relaxed significantly, despite staying tense, and ready.

The reason for this was because they both knew Motormaster was far from gentle on his wings, mainly looking at them as toys for his own enjoyment, whenever they interacted sexually, and occasionally when they weren't even being romantic. 

Hence why Silverbolt already had bandages on them, to cover the cuts, and bruises. Results from the wee hours of the morning they spent together. 

Though, Silverbolt didn't really mind. It was fine to him. It was simply how their degradive Master/Pet-Slave relationship worked, and it was something they both agreed on as something that could regularly occur between them. 

He purred lowly at the feeling of the larger's fingers gently going down his wing, letting them both flutter a bit. 

It went on for about fifteen minutes, before they finished up, and left the shop empty handed, looking for something else to do. 

It was nice for Silverbolt to have one of Motormaster's hoodies - which was absolutely too goddamn big for him - , seeing as it was lightly raining today. It covered a great amount of Silverbolt himself, and about half of his wings. 

They finally stepped into a café, to get some coffee. Silverbolt brightened up a little stepping into line, with Motormaster to get a table for them. This was going be a nice Valentine's Day for them. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+ 🔥🌸 +~+~+~+~+~+~

Optimus and Elita had ate, and dropped Magnus off with Elita's sisters, for the time being. So they could spend some time to themselves, and then leave for the day they'd planned, and since it'd been a while since they'd last talked with their mutual friends, they decided to go on a double date with the pair. 

The four arrived back on Earth, and in town in their holoforms. 

"'Sup, Orion, Ariel. It's been a while." The first greeted, cheerful, his reddish orange hair bouncing a bit, as he walked.

"It has."

"Sorry about that... it's been quite a ride, and ever difficult to make personal plans, with our teams forcing us to give them, and the war, all our attention." 

"It's alright, we get it. You two's shit 'friends' won't let you have your own lives." The other male said, lacking hard feelings, while his honeydew white hair swayed in the wind. 

"Dion!" 

Elita looked to the honeydew one, laughing, knowing he was right.

"Okay, yeah, I'll admit. A lot of them are shitty to one degree, or another." 

"See, just the truth." 

"Indeed, Fieron, indeed." 

The red one laughed, quickly followed by Dion, and Optimus, as Elite burst into laughter again with the three of them. 

As the four walked, they playfully bantered back and forth, before stepping into an arcade. 

"Hey, hey. Arcade."

"Yes, Fieron, it is, in fact, an arcade. Here's a shiny star sticker."

Optimus's sarcasm sent the other three laughing, while he headed to the basketball game. After a minute they started playing games, and generally having a good time. 

Eventually they made their way to the VR set, and played. Fieron decided on playing a horror game, so they watched from the camera inside, and listened through a speaker they hooked up. 

It was fun, and hilarious, and then Fieron a got little overly frightened. 

"Alright. Alright. I got thi- HOLY SHIT-" 

Fieron accidentally let go of his joycon and it went flying, and he continued to yell. 

"YOU GET BACK IN THAT STUPID ASS VENT, YOU SHITTY LITTLE FOX BITCH. I WILL FU- oh, oh no-"

As Fieron finally realized he'd tossed the joycon in fear, Optimus sat on the ground stunned, seeing as it hit him in the face. 

Fieron pushed the headset up, and looked around for it, seeing the other two with Optimus, and Optimus himself stunned.

"Ohmygod- Orion, I'm so sorry."

After a second Optimus began to laugh. He pulled his mask down, revealing a bloody nose. 

"OHMYGOD, Orion, I am so so sorry!" 

Fieron and Dion couldn't help but laugh as well, while Elita got tissues. 

"No, no, it's fine Fieron! I'm not upset, I completely understand. Shit happens, and you got freaked out. I think it's funny actua-"

Optimus was cut by Elita wiping the blood off of his face, and shoving tissues up his nostrils. 

"Elita, I'm okay. I've had worse." 

"Yeah, but you still have a bloody nose. It'll stain your mask and make it smell like blood, and frankly, that's disgusting." 

Dion and Fieron laughed at their friend's need to make sure Optimus was alright, even if it was as silly as a bloody nose, of all things, while Elita and Optimus got up, off the ground.

"Ariel's just being a concerned and loving wife, Orion. Let her take care of you, now and then." 

"Who's to say I don't? I'm simply saying I've had worse, and I don't need to be tended to, over a bloody nose..."

It was quiet for a moment.

"...Not that I don't like it..." 

Elita smiled, still focused on cleaning up her husband's face. Finally she spoke up, after letting the three guys have their little brother-by-covenant teasing moments, and giving him a peck on the lips, right along his scar.

"Let's just continue watching Fieron play, instead of fussing over a bloody nose being taken care of, 'm?" 

Optimus gave a hum of agreement, while Dion sat back down in his chair, and Fieron picked up his joycon, and pulled the headset back over his eyes, and continued. 

Elita focused on Optimus, nuzzling up to him. He wrapped an around her, as he watched. After a moment, she traced her thumb over the scar, from the inner point of his left nostril, diagonally across his lips left and downward about an inch. 

"'Lita-" 

"Shh." 

Optimus was quiet, and it was very clear how anxious, self-conscious he was becoming. Elita was getting stern, as she looked at the scar.

"God, I'll never forgive them for this." 

"I know you won't, and I won't either." 

Optimus nuzzled his face into Elita's face, trying to keep her from focusing on the scar. 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pick at it, it's just, god... I hate them. It's honestly depressing sometimes, to have to remember that neither us have seen your face without your scar, since just after your proposal, because of them." 

"I know. That's why I wear my mask, and armor. So I don't have to remember, and don't force you to remember. Remember what my own brothers did, and let our parents do to me. Remember the twenty-three years of hell I lived."

They stood in silence, simply holding each other, not paying mind to anything else.

"They're busy, having a cute reminiscent spouse moment." 

They turned noticing Dion looking to them, as Fieron had already taken off and set down the VR set, curling his face into Dion's neck, wrapping his arms around him. 

The pair nervously apologized as they separated

"Ehm... Sorry..." 

"Sorry about that Dion, Fieron." 

Dion shrugged, and Fieron hummed. 

"It's fine. You're just being yourselves, and after not seeing each other for a month and a half, we should expect you two to be all lovey dovey." 

Optimus and Elita smiled at their two best friends. 

"Alright. Now no more being pessimistic, we're going to the skee-ball machines." 

Feiron dragged Dion off in that direction, and Optimus and Elita quickly followed, laughing all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we’ll get right back with Star and Megs, just thought I’d show what the others are doing during the day, while they’re having fun in LA.


End file.
